genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
鈴木 敏光
鈴木　敏光 (Suzuki Toshimitsu) is a member of Fine Drive. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 38/141 Team: Fine Drive Street Name: 地獄のドリフター (Jigoku no Dorifutā, Hell's Drifter) Car: TYPE-S13 Main Color: 30/60/40 Sub Color: 40/40/40 Profile: 峠を走っていたが数年前からココで走っている ドリフトコントロールは天下一品 Translation: He was running on the tōge, but he's been running here for several years His drift control is peerless Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 37/372 Team: Fine Drive (Middle Subleader) Street Name: 地獄のドリフター (Jigoku no Dorifutā, Hell's Drifter) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-S13K Main Color: 30/90/45 Sub Color: 40/40/40 Profile: メンバーとの対戦成績によって、環状線内回りに現れる らしい。 峠を走っていたが、数年前からココで走っている。 ドリフトコントロールは天下一品。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō inner loop depending on the performance of other members. He was running on the tōge, but he's been running here for several years. His drift control is peerless. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 37/400 Team: Fine Drive Street Name: 地獄のドリフター (Jigoku no Dorifutā, Hell's Drifter) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-S13K Main Color: 29/89/45 Sub Color: 40/40/40 Profile: 峠を走っていたが、数年前からココで走っている。 ドリフトコントロールは天下一品。通り名本来の意味は 「地獄の旅人」という意味だったが、ドリフトの巧さで 「地獄のようなドリフト男」だと思われている。 渡辺陽一や星野さとし、吉田昭紀など１軍メンバーには 遅れをとっているが、チームの中ではかなり速い方。 過剰なドリフトによるスピードロスや、相手を挑発する ための蛇付で勝率が低く、２軍の座に甘んじている。 Translation: He was running on the tōge, but he's been running here for several years. His drift control is peerless. The original meaning of his street name is "Hell's Traveler," but because of his drifting skills, people think it means "Hellish Drift Man." He's falling behind the 1st rank members Watanabe Yōichi, Hoshino Satoshi, and Yoshida Teruki, but he's still quite fast on the team. Due to speed loss from his excessive drifting and serpentine to provoke his opponents, his win rate is low, and he's accepted his seat as a 2nd rank member. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 9/309 (Overall 9/599) Team: Fine Drive Street Name: 地獄のドリフター (Jigoku no Dorifutā, Hell's Drifter) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Nissan Silvia K's PS13 Body Color: 30/90/45 Rollcage Color: 40/40/40 Career: 4 Years Job: Dry cleaning shop clerk Motto: 願ったり叶ったり (Everything is working out as desired) Profile: 峠を走っていたが、数年前から首都高で走ってい る。ドリフトコントロールは天下一品。本来の通 り名は「地獄の旅人」という意味だったのだが、 ドリフトの巧さから「地獄のようなドリフト男」 という意味になってしまっている。 渡辺や星野、吉田ら一軍チームには水をあけられ た感じになっているが、チームの中ではかなり速 い方。過剰なドリフトによるスピードロスや、直 線で相手を挑発するように蛇付するために勝率が 低く、二軍の座に甘んじている。 Translation: He was running on the tōge, but he's been running here for several years. His drift control is peerless. The original meaning of his street name is "Hell's Traveler," but because of his drifting skills, the meaning became "Hellish Drift Man." He feels drained since Watanabe, Hoshino, and Yoshida are first rank members, but he's still quite fast on the team. Due to speed loss from his excessive drifting and straight road serpentine to provoke his opponents, his win rate is low, and he's accepted his seat as a 2nd rank member. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank C Rival 8/22 (Overall 8/305) Team: Fine Drive Street Name: 地獄のドリフター (Jigoku no Dorifutā, Hell's Drifter) Course: Tsukuba Circuit Car: Nissan Silvia K's S13 Color: 240/240/240 Career: 4 years Job: Dry cleaning shop clerk Motto: 願ったり叶ったり (Everything is working out as desired) Profile: ドリフトコントロールは天下一品。通り名は「地獄の旅人」という意味 なのだが、ドリフトの巧さから「地獄のようなドリフト男」と勘違いさ れるのが本人には不満らしい。 過剰なドリフトによるスピードロスや、直線で相手を挑発するように 蛇付するために勝率が低く、低ランクの座に甘んじている。 Translation: His drift control is peerless. The original meaning of his street name is "Hell's Traveler," but he seems dissatisfied by how it's mistaken to mean "Hellish Drift Man" due to his drifting skills. Due to speed loss from his excessive drifting and straight road serpentine to provoke his opponents, his win rate is low, and he's accepted his low rank. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 38/200 Team: Fine Drive Street Name: 地獄のドリフター (Jigoku no Dorifutā, Hell's Drifter) Area: Ōi Car: Nissan 180SX Type X RPS13 Main+Sub Color: 30/90/45 Headlight Color: 255/255/100 Neon Color: 12/128/12 Wheel Spoke+Rim Color: 180/150/80 Level: 22 Gender: Male Age: 24 Job: Dry cleaning shop clerk Profile: かつては峠を走っていたが、数年前からこの場所を走る ようになった。ドリフトコントロールは天下一品。通り 名は本来、「地獄の放浪者」という意味だったのだが、 ドリフトの巧さから「地獄のようなドリフト男」という 意味になってしまっており、複雑な思いを抱いている。 コーナーでの駆け引きには絶対的な自信を持つ。過剰な ドリフトや、直線で相手を挑発するような蛇付でバトル 相手のテンションをかきみだすのが得意。そういう挑発 にノってこない冷静なタイプや、最高速でブッちぎって いくタイプの相手とは相性が悪い。 Translation: In the past, he was running on the tōge, but he's been running here for several years. His drift control is peerless. The original meaning of his street name is "Hell's Traveler," but because of his drifting skills, the meaning became "Hellish Drift Man," and he has complicated thoughts on this. He has absolute confidence in his corner tactics. He's good at drawing out the tension of a battle with excessive drifting and straight line serpentine to provoke his opponents. It doesn't work well on calm opponents who don't take such provocation, or explosively fast opponents.